


how can I trust you?

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, Trust Issues, implied ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: "How can I trust you?""Shouldn'tIbe asking that?"





	how can I trust you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote for fictober that I thought I would share here. (I've mostly been tossing them up on my mess of a tumblr.)

It is mid-kiss before Ardyn stops tracing his fingers against Ignis’ scarred belly and pulls his lips away. The sheets are cool to the touch, and the evening—though it is always nighttime now—is still early for them. 

Ignis opens his eyes. Although he cannot see, he still turns his head to face Ardyn as if he can look deep into his soul. It can be unsettling at times, even with as pretty as they are now, shining with an ethereal quality only obtainable if one is punished by the rulers of yore. How very like them, to harm Ignis like this for doing the right thing. They’re no better than the Astrals.

“Is something the matter?” he asks hoarsely.

Ardyn doesn’t answer. This moment steeped in humanity has caught him off guard. The daemons in him run through veins that once held blood, but his mind is not completely taken over. Like the marred skin he touched earlier, his brain holds its own set of scars.

Ignis sits up, adjusting the hem of his shirt and raking down his mussed hair.

“How can I trust you?” asks Ardyn.

Ignis lets out a soft breath of laughter. “Shouldn’t _I_ be asking that?”

“What wouldn’t you do for your dear Noct?” Ardyn’s tone is a mixture of mockery and jealousy—more of the latter than the former, and he loathes to admit it.

“If I could do it, it would have already been done.” Ignis bows his head. “Besides… What I’ve done with you is nothing short of an act of betrayal. I can’t imagine he’ll ever forgive me.”

What part of Ardyn likes the sound of that? Is it the daemons that have consumed this vessel? Is it the whisper of the savior who wanted to keep the love and adoration of the people? Or is it the result of both melded together over the years—this creature of flesh and bone that never wears but always grows so weary? 

“You would stab me right now if it meant saving him.” A statement, but one Ardyn expects Ignis to answer.

For the next few minutes, Ardyn relishes in Ignis’ hesitation.

“It doesn’t matter,” says Ignis. “You’ll both leave me in the end.”

Ardyn leans in and whispers in Ignis’ ear. “Let’s make the most of the time we have until then, yes?”

There is no heart in his words—at least, not when it comes to finding any benefit in his remaining time. What months or years are left are only a punishment, but perhaps it is less burdensome to pass them when he is with Ignis.


End file.
